


Avengers x Reader

by Eurielle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers are children, Crazy Tower party, Darcy keeps tazing people, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, I'm terribly with tags, Language, Multi, Romance, Shenanigans, Swearing, Will update when I know what is going on, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurielle/pseuds/Eurielle
Summary: You get stuck with the team if superheroes when Fury asks you to do a favor for him. Now you're living with them. Shenanigans ensue, maybe even a little romance here an there.No more requests for now. Going to catch up first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first x reader story when you could possibly lyrics new paired with every one so forgive me if it is awful
> 
> My Story will also be up on Quotev. Here is the link to my profile page. https://www.quotev.com/ThePirateQueen

Hello there! This is a book of Avengers x Reader one shots. Mainly it is based off of Bland Marvel Headcanons, but I do take requests. You can have a whole team x reader, or a single avenger x reader if you want. Can be platonic, fluff, angst, or smut if you want. I will be writing with the female pronouns. Read away my Lady bugs! I will also be putting this up on quotev. My profile for quotev is in the notes at the beginning of this chapter, and I will try to put in on my dash so that you may also read my other works.


	2. Salutations

You stood nervously In the lounge of Stark Tower, shifting your weight awkwardly from one foot to another. Behind you stood Nick Fury and and Maria Hill. In front of you still the team if Avengers, minus Thor. Tony, Sam, and Pietro sat at the bar to the right of the room. Bruce. Wanda, and Vision sat to your left on an arm chair and loveseat. Steve, Natasha, and Clint sat on the couch in front of you. All eyes were on you. “Avengers, meet (f/n) (l/n). She has been hired to keep an eye on the lot of you,” Fury said, pushing you forward a bit. You feet stumbled, almost like they were glued to the floor. You chuckled nervously and waved a little at all of them. Awkward silence ensued. When Fury had said he need you to do him a favor, you didn't think he would make you “babysit” the Avengers.

The team of heroes looked between each other, appalled. “ So let me get this straight… she is here to ‘babysit’ us for you, right?” Tony asked, swirling his glass of scotch a bit before taking a gulp. “Well, we don't need a babysitter, thank you very much.”

“Hey now, I didn't exactly know what I was getting myself into when Mister Eyepatch asked me to do him a favor,” you cut in, finally finding your voice.

“To bad, you're stuck with her now. Good day,” Fury said, leaving you and Maria Hill standing there is. The middle of the room.

“Well this ought to be fun,” you whispered to yourself.


	3. Speed Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is antagonizing the reader. Reader gets him back

Two days. Two days you had already you been in the tower and you were ready to strangle somebody. And that body belonged to a certain speedy, silver haired man child. That's right, you already wanted to kill Pietro Maximoff. Nonstop for two days had he rushed by you at top speed and knocked you over. To say the he was thrilled with your stay here would be a lie. No one was really, but neither were you at the moment.

You had currently taken to the solitude of the kitchen. You had waited until everyone was gone to go down and get yourself some breakfast. There was no sign of the speedster just yet, so you thought you were in the. Learn as you ate your bowl of cereal. That was until a rush of wind blew through your hair and your cereal bowl was gone. You growled as you looked up at the male Maximoff twin, which was eating your cereal. “Thank you for the breakfast,” he said with a smirk before running game out of the kitchen with your breakfast. You sighed and made yourself another bowl.

~~~~~~

It was about mid afternoon. Everyone had gathered into the lounge room of the tower where you had met the Avengers on the first day. You were standing behind the couch, reading a newspaper article when you were knocked over for the umpteenth time in the past two days. You sighed angrily and stood up. Pietro would come back again, and this time you were prepared. 

All the others stopped to watch her as you reached out a hand at the perfect time, cat hinges Pietro by the collar of his shirt. You had made sure to grab hold of the couch so that you wouldn't even pulled over.

Now Pietro was at your feet, staring up at you as if he had seen a ghost. The room was dead silent as you stared down at the speedster with your hands on your hips. “Y-you caught me?” he asked you.

Suddenly Sam bust out laughing, causing Tony and Clint to laugh as well. “Yes, I did. Now if you don't mind leaving me be, I would appreciate it,” you said, stepping over his body and leaving the room with you newspaper.

“That'll teach you, won't it roadrunner,” Tony said went back to playing on his phone.


	4. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has disappeared. So has your phone

“Tony!” you screamed angrily at the top of your lungs. Marching through the tower, you searched for the billionaire, who had mysteriously vanished, along with your phone. So far you had looked through his bedroom, the lab, where Bruce said he hadn’t seen him, and the kitchen. Now you were stomping into the lounge where Steve and Sam were chilling. They looked up to you when they heard your bare feet slapping against the hard floor. 

“Hey, (y/n), what’s up?” Steve asked. You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed in irritation. 

“Have you seen Stark?” you asked them. Steve and Sam look at each other before looking back up at you.

“Have you checked that lab? He’s usually there with Doctor Banner,” Sam replied. 

“I have, and Bruce says he hasn’t seen him all day.” You rub the bridge of your nose and sigh. 

“So, this is the midgardian maiden who has been tasked with keeping a watchful eye on the Avengers,” a booming voice says to your right, causing you to jump and spin around. Your anger was forgotten momentarily as you stared at the two newcomers. Thor, god of thunder and Loki, god of mischief. How had you missed the two of them sitting there in their Asgardian garb, completely sticking out like a sore thumb? Probably because of your pure rage for Tony Stark.

“Yes, and it seems that I can’t even keep a good eye on Tony at the moment,” you retorted. Shifting all of your weight onto your right leg. Thor laughed, causing his brother to scowl at the loud noise so close to him. 

“Why is it that you look for the man of Iron?” Thor asked once he settled down.

“The bastard has disappeared, and so has my phone. And because I cannot find him, I can only presume that he has it and trying to keep it away from me. To be honest, I would rather have Pietro push me over again with his super speed that to deal with the childishness of the billionaire right now,” You told them, plopping down on the couch in between Sam and Steve, who gladly made room for you. 

“Language,” Steve muttered, earning a small chuckle out of you. 

Loki looked as if he was about to say something to you when the vent cover in the ceiling fell to the floor. Shortly after came Clint… and Tony. I his had was indeed your phone. You stiffened, ready to pounce as he recovered from the fall. “Tony!” you screeched, causing said man to jump and start running. “Get back here with my phone you asshole,” you said as you ran out of the room after him. 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Loki finally spoke. Surprisingly, everyone else agreed.

“I'm going to go watch her put him in a headlock or something,” Clint said, standing up from the floor and brushed imaginary dirt off of his clothes. “Wait for me!” he yelled after you, heading in the same direction.


	5. Colored Paper Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Clint x Reader
> 
> Reader is doing paperwork. Clint's requests are obsured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm looking for requests from the readers. You guys got anything? I will be bringing T'Challa in shortly, followed by a Deadpool short and another Deadpool short that involves Wolverine and kittens.

Because you were now stationed at the tower, you were also in charge of the SHIELD mail that came in and out of the living place of the Avengers. Recently you had gotten a request from Fury to start looking through the requests sent into SHIELD, especially if they were from Clint. You were puzzled by the request, but did so anyways. Tony had actually given you an private office to let you sift through SHIELD paperwork that shouldn’t be seen by everyone. That where you were now, dressed in nothing but a pair of grey pajama pants and a baggy white tee. Because SHIELD had their paperwork color coated, it was easy to tell how important or secretive the work was. Blue was low level security, such as mundane requests. Yellow paper was just above that. Pink paper was just above yellow. Green paper was the highest. Luckily you had high level security clearing with Fury, or else you would not be able to read them.

But you also had a stack of papers just from Clint. Now, you don’t know what Clint had written on these forums. A lot of them were green, but judging by the way Fury had sounded over the phone, they were not highly important things. You had to chuckle quietly to yourself. Clint had proven himself quite a jokester in the short time you had been in the tower. You personally thought the two of you got along quite well, and you thought of him as a friend. You set down the other papers, already having gone through them in the early morning. Now it was onto the archer’s stack of requests.

You sorted through some of the blue, which was for more socks or new uniform piece, such as his arm guard. You saw nothing wrong with them, so you set them in the pile to be sent to the SHIELD base. But as you got further into the stack, which were mainly green, you began to notice why Fury was so frustrated. All of these requests, except for the arrows. Were completely simple! Twelve of them asked for more cotton socks or underwear. You couldn't help but laugh. You wouldn’t sent these in to get Phil or Fury worked up, so instead you would go drop them off in Clint’s room and ask him not to do it again, though you doubted he would listen to you. 

You placed the ones that you could in the pile to be sent off. The others were gathered up in your arms, ready to be taken to to the archer, who was probably still asleep. In fact, most of the Avengers were probably still asleep. It was six in the morning. Most of your flatmates woke up at eight or nine. You just couldn’t sleep, so you decided to do part of your job. You sighed quietly and smoothed some of your hair out of your face before exiting your office, closing the door behind you. The tower was indeed silent. “FRIDAY?” you asked the AI system.

“Yes, Miss (l/n)?” the feminine voice asked you. You had finally gotten used to it after a couple of weeks. 

“Is Clint still asleep?” you asked as you headed for the elevator. 

“Yes he is. Would you like me to wake him?” the AI asked.

“Yes please. I don’t want to get pinned to the ground like last time,” you said and entered the glass elevator. Last time you had tried to wake of the famous Hawkeye, you ended up startling him. He had rolled off the bed and pinned you to the floor in his frenzy. 

“I will do that,” FRIDAY answered before everything went quiet again. You pressed the button to the floor Clint shared with Nat and Steve. Of course, they all had separate apartments, but they were all living on the same floor. The elevator stopped and you got off. Now, you had to be careful because if you accidentally made a noise, you were afraid you would have Natasha running out of her room, guns blazing. That’s not how you wanted to go down. You weren’t particularly afraid of the master assassin, but she had been known you be a light sleep and jumped at every sound at night. So, you tiptoed past her apartment and to Clint’s.

With a light rap on the door, you announced your presence to him. “Come in,” you heard his voice say, muffled by the door. You opened it to reveal the urban living room of the playful archer. He was walking into the living room, pulling a thin black shirt over his torso. “Hey (y/n). So, why did FRIDAY wake me up?” he asked right off the bat. 

“Because I was not getting pinned to the floor again, and these,” you said with a small smile, handing him the green forms. “You’ve gotta stop. If I were to send those in without reading them, I would probably fired on the spot,” you informed nonchalantly. 

Clint chuckled a bit, rubbing his face tiredly as he took the forms from your hand. “Well damn. There go my kicks,” he said and tossed the stack down on the coffee table in front of his couch. “I was always delighted to see who got to sign those mundane requests. I even got one signed from Fury. I got that one framed.” You laughed sleepily and yawned. Now that you were out of your office and away from something that kept your mind busy, the sleepiness began to sink in. “How long have you been up?” he asked, noticing you yawn.

“Since four this morning,” you said, yawning for emphasis. Clint opened his arms for you to come to him. You did and he pulled you into a tight hug. 

“Then what do you say we nap on the couch until Nat comes busting in for our morning workout?” 

“That sounds great,” You said. So, the two of you curled up beside of each other and went back to sleep.


	6. Focus Natasha x Fem!reader (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is focused on training, but reader, her girlfriend, doesn’t want her to. So she sets off to “distract” her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut at the end of the chapter, semi public sex
> 
>  
> 
> Requested plot 
> 
> This is my first fem x fem smut, so I hope that it turns out okay
> 
>  
> 
> I will not put who has requested what, just that the plot was requested by someone for the sake of those who do not wish to be named.

It was an average day at Stark tower for you and Natasha. Natasha was getting ready for her work out in the women’s locker room. Of course you were there, too. You usually sparred with your girlfriend, but today you just weren’t feeling it. You wanted to spend time with Nat, but you didn’t want to train. She had just come back from a month long mission two days ago, and you were missing her company something terrible. You kept trying to sneak hints in every now and then to tell her what you wanted from her, what you need from her without straight up telling her, but she either didn’t get it or just didn’t acknowledge it. Now you were thinking of other ways to get her attention.

“Are you ready, (y/n)?” Your girlfriend asked, snapping you from your thoughts. You looked up at her in her sports bra and skin tight yoga pants. You bit your lip to keep from making whining noises as your eyes swept over her. Finally you let out tense sigh.

“Yeah, let’s get to it,” you answered her, following her out onto the sparring mat. She stopped in the middle and waited for you to join her. A small smirk crossed your face as a thought entered your mind. If Natasha was determined to test her skills, then you would test her on her self control. Right there in the training room. The smirk grew wider as you sashayed up in front of her. “Ready to get hands on?” you asked with a barely noticeable wink. But by the way she stiffened, you knew she had seen it. 

Nat said nothing, but instead to a defensive stance, something she usually did at the beginning of training. She always took on defensive before offensive when the two of you sparred. It meant that you would be tired and sweaty by the time she managed to take you down. With a coy smile on your lips, you lunged for your girlfriend. She grabbed you by the arm right off the bat, throwing you to the floor. You swiped your legs underneath her quickly bringing her down. Before she could get up, you were sitting on top of her, your hands holding one of her wrists each. “Hi,” you whispered. You leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth before letting her up. You didn’t think it would be that easy.

Natasha huffed and got up. This time you took the defensive stance. You frowned a little as Natasha smirked an lunged for you. Maybe it wasn't going to be that easy. Time to step up your game. You were a spy after all, you had seduced many in your line of work. What was one master assassin to you? In your small state of thought, your girlfriend had lunged at you, knocking you over. You let out a messing sound as your back hit the mat. She paused for a moment, staring down at you. “What?” you asked, your voice an octave lower and more sultry than usual. Both of your hands ran up her thighs slowly, sensually. Though her face was stone cold, you could see the list, desire swirling in her eyes. She was frustrated. Her resolve was cracking. All she needed was one good push and you would have what you wanted.

“Natasha,” you whispered in a singing voice. Your fingers trailed over the bare skin of her sides as you lifted a knee between her legs, putting friction on a very sensitive spot. A groan resonated from the woman above you as your knee rubbed her the right way. Suddenly plump lips were on yours in a heated kiss. You moaned into your girlfriend's mouth triumphantly.

“You’re driving me crazy, (y/n),” the redhead groaned out as she pulled away. You nipped at the soft skin below her earlobe.

“That’s the idea, love,” you answered her. Your hands slide down from her curves to her round ass, squeezing an kneading the flesh through her yoga pants. Before you could go any further, you were being yanked up and pulled to the locker room.

“Not out here,” Natasha said in a strained voice. “As much as I wouldn't mind putting on a show for anyone watching the security cameras, I'd much rather prefer to keep you to myself.” As soon as the two of you were in the locker room, you were pushed roughly against the wall. Your knees went weak, and you would have fallen if it wasn't for you being wedged between Natasha and the wall. Her hands were on your waist, her lips on your neck. A moan escaped your lips when she found that perfect sensitive spot. She began nipping and sacking, sure to leave a hickey in plain sight.

“Nat,” you moaned. One of your hands tangled in her red curls. The other latched onto her ass, kneading g the flesh once again. A moan from her vibrated through you. Using the hand in her hair, you pulled her from your neck to smash your lips to herself hungrily. Your tongue darted out from behind do your lips, linking and prodding for entrance. Natasha eagerly granted your request, but fought your tongue for dominance. Eventually you won and she let you explore her mouth. Of course you were familiar with it, but you loved the way she moaned when you played with her tongue, tasting her mouth. You always thought she tasted like butterscotch and something sweeter.

Once you were done exploring her mouth, it was her turn to return the favor. You moaned as she sucked on you tongue, gently scraping her teeth against it. She bit your lower lip as she pulled away, stretching out the skin before letting it go. “Is this what you wanted?” she purred to you, her hands wandering down to grab your ass. You mewled in her grasp, arching towards her.

“For the past month, yes,” you panted, feeling the heat begin to pool between your legs. Natasha smiled seductively, sliding her hands up you hips to your bare stomach. Her fingers traced over your skin lightly, causing it to tickle. You giggled, then gasped as she took hold of both of your plump, round breasts through your sports bra. You connected your lips to herself again in a passionate kiss. 

Fingers hooked beneath the band of your bra. Natasha broke the kiss to put the fabric off of you in one swift, expert motion. The cool air of the locker room hit your sensitive skin, causing you to suck in a breath. Your nipples hardened with arousal and from the cool air. Nat shamelessly looked over your bare upper half before trailing kisses down your collar bone. Lower she went, trailing wet, open mouth kisses down your chest until she was at your breasts.

You bit your lip in anticipation when you felt her hot breath on the sensitive mound. Natasha’s tongue poked out from between her plump lips, flicking your left nipple. You jumped slightly as she latched onto you, alternating between sucking and swirling her tongue around the hardened peak. “Nat,” you moaned as she kneaded the other between her forefinger and her thumb. The heat between you legs was increasing, and you clit throbbed for the friction it was sorely lacking. You tucked your fingers under your girlfriend’s sports bra, making her pull away as you took the clothing item off of her. Without hesitation, you were kneading at her breasts, pinching her nipples gently between your fingers. The redhead moaned under your ministrations.

“Quit teasing,” Natasha moaned out, grabbing your hips roughly and pulling you further into her. 

“Alight,” you breathed out, latching onto her bottom lip and sucking on it. Your hands left her breasts and instead delved into her yoga pants. You easily found her clit and began rubbing circles around it, pulling delicious noise from the assassin in your arms. You grind your hips against hers, adding friction between your legs as you pleasure her. Natasha caught on and began stroking you through your pants. It was your turn to moan out in delight. 

The two of you were starting to become impatient with each other. Soon you were ripping clothes off, falling to the floor, flaming skin pressed against the cool floor. You were beneath your girlfriend, looking up at her with dark eyes. You fingers were still on her clit, but you were growing bolder. You stroked the lips of her pussy teasingly with two of your fingers before delving into the heat of her core. A throaty moan left the woman above you. She threw her head back in pleasure as you curled your fingers expertly inside of her. With her distracted, you were able to flip her onto her back, not once breaking contact or pulling out. “God, (y/n),” she moaned out breathily. “More,” she demanded between pants and moans. You added a third finger inside of her, getting an instant reaction.

Your own pussy throbbed as you watched Natasha writhe beneath you in ecstasy. The sight of her read hair spread out like a halo had you weak, the sweat forming on her body and the moans coming from her drove you further. With your thumb, you applied slight pressure to her very sensitive bud, rubbing circles around it. You swirled your fingers inside of her, hitting that spot that made her nearly scream. You did it again, watching has her back arched from the floor. “(y/n), I’m gonna cum,” she managed out through moans.

“Then come for me.” you told her in a sultry voice, knowing it would sent her over the edge. And it did. Natasha let out a long, high pitched moan as she came undone around your fingers. You kept moving your fingers, drawing out her orgasm just a bit longer before pulling out. Staring her straight in the eyes, you licked your fingers clean. “I’ve missed getting to see you come undone,” you said, crawling up to connect your mouth to hers. 

“We’re not done yet. I believe you haven’t gotten a chance to cum yet,” she muttered into your mouth. She grabbed your hips and turned you until you were now underneath her again. You moaned as Natasha found your clit. “So wet,” your girlfriend mumbled into your skin as she trailed kisses down to your stomach, stop just above your hips. You held your breath and watched as your lover hovered lower over your body. Now her face was lined up wit your dripping pussy. You wiggled beneath her, arching your hips up to face. Without another word, Natasha licked up your folds, delving her tongue into you, then back out. You whined in ecstasy when her tongue raked over your sensitive bud. 

Natasha repeated this action for several moments before sucking your clit, rolling her tongue over it and gently scraping it with her teeth. You moaned out, unable to stop yourself. Your fingers tangled into her hair as she massaged your walls with her tongue. She took her time, tasting you, teasing you. You wouldn’t last much longer if she kept this up. Her fingers played with your clit “Nat,” you mewled, tightening your grip on her hair. She knew you were close, so she quickened her pace. The col in your stomach was beginning to tighten. Suddenly Nat added a two fingers, curling them inside you. The action sent the coil in your lower stomach loose, sending waves of pleasure through you. Natasha lapped up everything you gave her as you came down from your high. 

“What do you say we take this to our room?” she asked when you had recovered. 

“Yeah, that sounds go to me.”


	7. Royal Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank leads to a new friend

Fury had called you in for a morning meeting with several other agents. You had told the Avengers that you would be gone most of the morning just to let them know. Of course, you had also taken your phone with you, but it was on silent. You had all of the Avengers’ phone numbers, and they had yours. Heck, it was even stuck on the lounge kitchen fridge for those that did not carry phones and used the wireless landline Tony had installed for Thor and Loki. But you rarely got a call or text from any of them because you rarely left the tower. They only called if it was an emergency or they wanted something. So your phone sat silently in your pocket. Little did you know of the turmoil that your poor phone was going through. 

~~~~~~  
“Where is she? (y/n), pick up! When will you be home?” Tony’s voice whined into the speaker, leaving a voicemail. Clint was typing away on his phone. 

“(y/n), this is Pietro. It is an emergency. Come home!” Pietro hung up and tried again. Even Steve was trying to text you. Sam was calling and texting you as fast as he human could. 

“You know she’s going to kill all of you later, right?” Natasha asked the five men. She got a chorus of “whatever’s” in response.  
~~~~~~

Finally the meeting was over. It was only on new protocols and what not. Now that it was over, you stood and left the room. As soon as you were out of earshot of Fury, you let out an exasperated sigh. Now you could go back to the tower and be lazy or something. But as you were walking out the secret SHIELD headquarters, you got a strange urge to check your phone. Now you were reaching into your pocket to pull out the small device. When you turned the screen on, you nearly dropped it. While your phone had been on silent, you had received nearly a hundred missed calls and texts from Tony, Steve, Clint, Sam, and Pietro. 

 

You unlocked your phone and listened to a few of them. From the tone in their voices it was an emergency. Without wasting time. You races to your cat and made a beeline for the tower. 

~~~~~~

“Where's the fire?” you asked as you came running out of the elevator. The room of Avengers went silent. “Oh, so now you're silent?” Suddenly Pietro burst out into laughter. You looked at him in confusion before looking around the room at them.

“I can't believe she fell for it!”

“Fell for what?” you asked, someone else's hand now on your shoulder. You jumped and turned to look at the person who invaded your personal bubble. He was a dark skinned man with, short hair, some facial hair along his jaw and upper lip, and warm eyes. He smiled down at you with pearly white teeth.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to get a look at this much talked about ‘babysitter’.” You nodded in acknowledgement, still in shock that he had snuck up on you like that. He was very silent. “Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am T’Challa.” he removed his hands from your shoulders to take a step back. 

“King of Wakanda,” you muttered. Then you turned back to the others. “Was this the emergency?” you asked, pointing back at T’Challa. The others nodded their heads. “So… you do realize I have to delete five hundred voicemails now.” You were less than happy about the situation, even though you got to meet royalty. 

T’challa noticed the deadly look you were giving them, though Tony and Pietro looked smug because of themselves. “It seems the Avengers have caused you some trouble on my behalf. Please let me make it up to you by taking you out to lunch,” the king offered as a peace offering. You looked back at him with a small smile. 

“Okay, that sounds nice,” you said, putting on a small smile. Lunch with a king, how bad could it be?


	8. Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a new visitor at the tower, and you look less than presentable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the requests I have now. I just had to Post Bucky and T'Challa first. And just a hint. The chapters that I post that do not have pairings in the titles are ideas from me. Chapters that have pairings are requests.

T’Challa was coming to the tower for a visit. You, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda were making sure everything looked presentable and clean. It seemed that you were always cleaning up the mess they made, especially the day after one of Tony’s famous parties. The big mess was cleaned by someone else, you just cleaned the mess of the after party. This was one of those instances. The three of you looked like hell in your pajamas, hair all in a mess, make-up smeared on your eyes, suffering from a slight hangover. Tony and Clint were still laid up in bed. Steve was out to meet the King of Wakanda. Bruce was already down in his lab, having not participated in much of the party. Sam and Pietro were in the lounge kitchenette rummaging around for food. Thor and Loki were still asleep. You were surprised everyone was still functioning properly after the party. How YOU were still functioning was a surprise. You had drank enough to put down a super soldier (if they could get drunk) and yet there you were. 

“(y/n), we’re out of food!” Pietro whined from the kitchenette.

“Are you sure we’re out of food, or just junk food, since someone is a hungry drunk,” you questions, giving the elevator a pointed look. It had taken Steve and Thor to pull Clint from the cabinets last night. Even as they were carrying him from the room, he was still stuffing his face with your stash of fruit flavored mini marshmallows. You had really wanted those this morning. With a sigh, you dragged your trash bag across the room and threw it in the corner. With another, more relaxed sigh, you and Natasha collapsed onto the sofa in the middle of the room. Within seconds of your butts hitting the soft, inviting cushions, did the elevator ding and open. Out stepped Steve and T’Challa and…. Bucky Barnes. Well shit.

You looked up at Steve with a tired face. He grimaced. You knew you looked horrible. T’Challa was your new friend and you didn't want to scare him away, and you sure didn’t want to scare Bucky in general. He looked skittish and jumpy already, hiding behind Steve like he could become invisibly. You quickly rubbed at the corners and the underneath of your eyes to try and rid yourself of some of the day old makeup to look more presentable. “Well, don’t you look charming.” Steve commented. You scoffed and stood up.

“Last time I ever let Stark talk me into drinking Tequila and Vodka at the same time.” You approached the trio, but made sure not to look intimidating. “You guys got here earlier than I thought you would. We just got done cleaning. You also didn’t tell me we would be having two guests. I would have had two rooms ready, not just one.” As if a light went off in Steve’s head, he jumped into action. 

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met Bucky yet,” he said, maneuvering to push you closer to the ex-assassin. “(y/n), this is Bucky… well I guess you already know who he is. I don’t really shut up about him. Bucky, this is (f/n) (l/n), the woman I told you about. Our, um, ‘babysitter’.” You smiled awkwardly at Bucky, unsure of whether you should say something, or hold out your hand for a handshake. You opted to say something for now.

“Sorry, if I had know I’d be meeting you, I would have looked… less hungover,” you said, scratching the back of your neck with a grimace on your face. This elicited a small smile from the man in front of you, who was giving you these big blue, timid puppy dog eyes. You almost had to fight the urge to hug him and not let go. Key word, almost. 

Bucky offered you his right hand. You took it and shook it gently. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss (l/n).” he greeted. You smiled softly.

“Please, call me (y’n).”


	9. Learning Something New Vision x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are happy to teach Vision, but to what cost of your own safety?
> 
> Fluffy I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disnt quite turn out how I expected, but gere it us. Sorry for tge long delay

(y/n/n) = your nick name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight streamed through the crack of the curtains in your bedroom. You whined and rolled onto your side to block out the light, unwilling to wake up just yet. As you rolled, you were met with a warm body. Subconsciously, you snuggled further into the body. Slender fingers tenderly combed through your sleep mussed hair. You smiled and hummed in content before finally opening your eyes to look up at the other being lying beside of you. His purple-red skin shone in the light coming from behind him. A happy little smile was pulled across his thin lips. “Good morning, (y/n/n).” 

You smiled sleepily back at him. “Good morning, Vis,” you whispered, not willing to break the comfortable silence. Vision wrapped his arms around you and pulled you even closer than you had been before. Mornings like this, where you were able to lay in bed and hold the person you love, were something you lived for. Not only did you like mornings like this, you also loved being able to teach your lover things. That was your plan for the day. You were going to teach Vision how to bake. Well, you had to get out of bed first.

~~~~~~

Now dressed in some comfortable clothes that were not your pajamas, you led Vision into the kitchen of your shared apartment in the tower. The day before you had gotten all of the ingredients to make cookies from scratch. Vision had been eager to learn how to bake. You would start off with something simple, like sugar cookies. While you and been shopping with your lover, Vision had asked you about all they things you could bake and what you would be helping him with. “Okay, Vis, are you ready to learn to be a master baker?” you asked and did a silly little enthusiastic pose in front if the kitchen counter. This caused your boyfriend to chuckle at you. 

“I am, though I do not get why you are the one excited. I should be excited, shouldn't I?” You giggled as you readied everything. 

“Okay, you got me. You should be the one who is excited. So, the first thing we have to do it look at the recipe. It'll tell us everything that has to be done to make the sugar cookies turn out right.” You picked up the recipe card and propped it up where both of you could see.

“The first thing is…. flour. Which bag us that?” Vision asked as he comes through the bags of sugar, baking soda, baking powder, and flour.

“The white bag sweetheart,” you called from the floor as you dug through a cabinet to find a bigger measuring cup for everything. “Aha!” you exclaimed once you found it and tried to stand up. Unfortunately you forgot your head was still in the cabinet, and you hit it and fell back down. “Ow ow ow.” You crawl away from the cabinet before trying to stand up again. Sheepishly you looked at Vision and rubbed the gender spot on your head. “Whoopsie.”

“Are you alright (y/n/n)?” the droid (Is vision some sort of driod?) asked you as he floated over to rub the spot on your head that you had hurt. 

“Yeah. Perhaps you should be the one to look for things in the cabinet from now on.”

Vision kisses the tip if your nose. “Whatever you say, my love.”


	10. Hide and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers search for you, and you hide in the most unexpected place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this one. I had a little bit if fun with the idea of it.

Avengers. Avengers avengers avengers. Must get away. That was all you could think as you dodged down one hall after another to avoid you housemates. There had been a while group meeting with Phil today, and now you felt like you were going to lose your sanity. It was bad enough that you lived with all of them on a daily basis, but to be stuck in a two hour long meeting where there was nothing but arguing. May the Lord have mercy on your poor soul. Now you were looking for a place to hide on the helicarrier from them.

You zipped down another hallway, out of breathe. Luckily you had seen no sign of them, but you were getting texts asking where you were. Where were you? Well hiding if course! You sighed in exasperation and opened a door to your right. Just as you were about to walk in, you paused at the sight before you. It was Fury… sitting at a little princess table that had a porcelain tea set full of tea on it. To his right was a stuffed monkey, and to his left was a stuffed bunny rabid. 

“Uh…” you couldn't really think as you looked your boss in the eye. Was… was this for real?

“Well Agent (l/n), are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join Mr. Magilla, Bunny Fu Fu, and I?” A bit smile spread across your face.

“I want in on this.”

“Okay, but tell anyone and you are fired.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Has anyone seen (y/n)?” Tony asked as all the avengers met back up at the conference room. “She isn't answering my texts, or my calls.”

“I've searched everywhere. Twice. No sign of her,” Pietro exclaimed as he zipped into the room. 

“She probably needs a break from us. She looked like she was going to lose her sanity,” Bucky mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“But she's not allowed to do That! She's out babysitter!” Tony whined. The team sighed and groaned at his childishness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for the tea Fury. Bye Mr. Magilla, bye Bunny Fu Fu. Next time I'll bring the tea.” Maybe meeting with the avengers weren't so bad after all.


End file.
